


we’re so close to something better left unknown

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Groping, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: Father always told her to never go to the woods, that there was danger hiding inside them. She’d never understood that, though, considering he’d always wished she was dead anyways.Vanya knew what was inside of them, had known since she was a young girl and heard stories of the creatures that could only appear at solstices or when one called their name individually. She wondered if they lived underground or in another world completely.She would soon find out.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	we’re so close to something better left unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzydemons666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydemons666/gifts), [TooYoungToFeelThisTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/gifts), [Repeatinglitanies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/gifts), [CarpeDiemForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemForLife/gifts).



> This might be something I one day adapt into a multi chapter fic, but, for now, it will remain a one-shot. If you are interested in a longer version of this story, though, please tell me in the comments. Please read all tags!

Father always told her to never go to the woods, that there was danger hiding inside them. She’d never understood that, though, considering he’d always wished she was dead anyways. 

Vanya knew what was inside of them, had known since she was a young girl and heard stories of the creatures that could only appear at solstices or when one called their name individually. She wondered if they lived underground or in another world completely. 

She would soon find out. 

The stories said that if you could catch one of them, they could tell you anything.

Really, all she needed to know was how to get as far away from Father as possible. She had turned eighteen a week ago, and she drifted through the woods now, a little light-headed from lack of any sleep or food in over three days. Though she’d found berries earlier this week, she’d gotten sick from them, deciding she wouldn’t have to forage once she found one of the Fae.

Unfortunately, she didn’t know if she would ever find one, at this rate. Running away from home at eighteen wasn’t exactly running away, she knew, but she had to hide from Father well enough that she’d never see him again. If only she was one of the Fae, impossible to ever be found except in very specific circumstances. 

If she knew one of their names, it would be easier. Their names held much power, and, if she knew any of them, she could have one come to her immediately. 

Starvation and exhaustion was making her desperate. 

There was one other way to get them to appear, but she’d been told as long as she’d been alive to never do it.

Kneeling on the ground and accepting her desperation, she pressed her forehead against the earth and muttered, “I offer myself and my favor to whoever answers the call.” 

Nothing happened for a while. She lay against the ground, trying not to fall asleep until a rough voice asked, “What do you offer?”

She rolled over, staring up at the man (would he be called a man, given what he was?) hovering above her. He was much taller than her, and she suspected he might be royalty among her kind, making her wonder why he’d even bothered to show up at all. “What would you like?”

He snorted. Their kind had to be honest, but she knew they could bend the truth at will. “I have much, and there is little I want at all.” 

She started to stand, but she stumbled. He caught her before hastily moving away, like her touch burned him. 

“Why are you so thin?” His voice held none of the ancient sounding accent, making her wonder if perhaps he embellished it a little. As if reading the direction of her thoughts, he asked, “Have you consumed anything of recent?” 

“No, I was trying to find a Fae to catch.”

He sealed his lips into a thin line. “A dangerous task, indeed.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I must inquire why you have summoned me in the first place.”

She glanced down, “My father is a very influential man. If he had known I had escaped his clutches, I fear he may try to hurt me.” 

“And what was it you wished I would do about it?”

“I wanted to know a way to hide.”

“You would owe to me a favor if I offered you a place that he could never find you?”

“Yes.” Her eyes were downcast, knowing that he could ask many things of her, but she’d much rather any of them than being with her father again. 

“Very well, then. I accept. On the agreement that I get to keep your firstborn.”

“That’s…” 

An idea struck her mind, one that was probably a result of lack of sleep and the fact that he was stunningly and ethereally beautiful. 

“If it were _your_ child, this would suffice, yes?”

The Fae blinked, like he’d never given thought to that question. Considering the fact that he likely had never been asked for it, she’d successfully bewildered him. “I suppose that would satisfy the agreement, yes.”

“Then, I agree.” 

He didn’t seem to know how to handle this knowledge. “You will have to be dressed more like my kind,” he mused. “If I am to take you with me.”

“You would hide me in your home?”

He looked flustered, “You indicated—”

“Okay, sure, that works,” she cut in, not wanting him to start crying or anything. “Are you just going to take me now?”

“Would you not prefer at the very least a bed?”

Vanya blushed, “I meant… are you taking me to your… home?” 

He glanced away, “Yes. Though you will not be looked upon kindly, I apologize. If you were dressed more similarly to my kind, it may help, but I am supposed to have children with my own kind. By  _ most _ standards for royalty, at least.”

“So you  _ are  _ royalty?”

“I am. All of my kind answers to me.”

She made a small noise as he lifted her up easily, realizing she was in the presence of the most powerful and most influential Fae alive. “You are going to have my children, despite knowing that it may upset your subjects?”

“It is easier for your kind to bear children anyways. I do not wish to live in archaic thinking, regardless. Having many half-Fae children is better than no children at all.”

“Many?” Vanya gulped. “I suppose that’s fair. As long as you intend for me to stay with you forever.”

“Are all of your kind this forward?”

“You’re the one talking about having a bunch of children with me,” Vanya defended. When he handed her a bag, filled with brightly colored berries, she asked, “What even are these?”

“They will satisfy a month’s hunger, and they will make you tired enough to sleep when I take you to my home.”

She supposed it was a polite way of him saying she wasn’t allowed to know how to get to his home. Vanya didn’t care, pulling out a handful of the fruit and letting the flavors burst into her mouth. 

“My name is Vanya, by the way,” she mumbled, relaxing within his grasp. “But I suppose you will not give me your own, huh?”

He did, but the words he spoke were so clouded within her mind that she couldn’t hold onto them. Lightly touching her cheek, he spoke again, and then she was unconscious. 

* * *

When she awoke, the Fae was at a worktable, paging through the largest book she’d ever seen. He glanced up, “You took three days to wake up.”

“Are these your chambers?” Vanya asked, eyeing the lavish room before she took sight of the outfit he’d put her in. “Must I _really_ wear this?”

“It is necessary to keep up appearances, my love.”

She was 90% certain he’d used the term of endearment sarcastically, but she didn’t mind. If breeding with him was all it took to keep her in his world forever, she would take it.

“Even when I am in our quarters?” she asked, and his eyes flicked over her, in an outfit that was much more revealing than she’d ever wear. It was practically just undergarments. “Or is this some sort of way to get you in the state of mind to…  _ satisfy _ our deal?”

If the man hadn’t kept the same stony expression, she would almost think he was  _ amused.  _ As it was, his face barely reacted to her. “As I said, my love, it is necessary to keep up appearances.”

“Are you going to force me to pretend to be your… wife or whatever?”

“We tend to not use that mundane of terminology, considering how often bonds of marriage among your kind are broken. Well, that, and we’ve been around much longer than all of you.  _ Mate  _ tends to be the word used when one spends their life with another, and, if there is anybody who asks of you what we are, it would behoove you to say that, instead.”

“How do you speak English?” Vanya blurted, not sure if he would find the question offensive as soon as the words came out. “Sorry, I—”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted, sitting down beside her on the bed, glancing over her mostly bare body again. “You will be spending the rest of your life with me and will bear me children. The least I can do is be forthcoming with you.”

“Are all of your kind able to understand me?”

“I would assume, unless they just happened to not be fluent in your tongue.”

“Will any of them try to hurt me?”

“Not if they enjoy being alive.”

“Would  _ you  _ ever hurt me?”

“No.”

“Are you going to make me keep wearing this?”

His eyes sparkled, then. “There are other garments I’ll have you wear as well. I just assumed you would prefer something modest while you adjust to our ways.”

“You call  _ this  _ modest?”

The Fae didn’t answer. “Before you were unconscious, do you recall what we were discussing?”

“I believe you told me your name.” She blushed. “Though I do not recall it.”

Glancing around him, assessing for anyone listening in she imagined, he said, “Vanya, you are not to use my name with any of my subjects. Is that clear? They are never allowed to know this information.”

“Why?”

“Our names hold power.” He scribbled down his name on what appeared to be a leaf, and she raised her brows at him, not sure if it was his _actual_ name or not. Though he likely wouldn’t share the information so surreptitiously if it was a lie, certainly wouldn’t set the word on fire once he could clearly see it register across her features. “By offering it to you, I am giving you everything that I own, all power over me. If you ever fear that I may hurt you, I encourage you to use it against me.”

“That was significantly less romantic than regular marriage vows.” At his bemused expression, she added, “Is there anybody else alive who knows it?”

He shook his head, and she avoided even thinking of it, a little bewildered by how sincerely he was staring at her. 

“You can’t lie,” she said, reaching for his hand. It was starting to occur to her that in knowing his name, she essentially had just married him, at least in his eyes. Though she knew that he understood that this was a decision made to protect herself. “But will you ever try to… embellish or fabricate your wording with me?”

“I will not.”

She nodded, kissing his palm. “You have stated that it doesn’t bother you that I’m human already.”

“I have.”

Her lips moved to his wrist, and she met his eyes. “Then I will simply call you my husband, since I am unable to use your actual name. You may call me whatever you wish, but I wish to be as human as I can, at least when it is just us.”

* * *

It was not until she gave her blessing that he would touch her. As she was a virgin, she appreciated this, having no certainties if she would somehow mess up. 

He didn’t mind. Though he did fuss over her constantly, always trying to ensure that she was fed and comfortable. She sometimes wondered how he would react if she asked to see beyond their chambers, though their chambers were plenty large enough to when. Her husband had never expressly forbidden her to leave them, but she could feel his eyes following when she started to search around, clearly weary at the concept of her getting hurt. 

It was when she was eating a meal within him that she initiated contact, wondering if her husband was just socially awkward and didn’t know how to make the first move. At some point, she was going to have to bear his children, and it made sense that they go sooner rather than later. 

When Vanya climbed into his lap, her husband made a confused noise, but she was already tugging off the lingerie he’d put her in.

“I’m ready to satisfy our agreement,” she said, pressing her forehead to his. 

“Vanya, are you—”

She worked at his clothing, asking, “Do you not want this anymore?”

“I— I want this.” 

“Okay, good.” She dragged him to their bed, flicking off the last of his clothing and gaping at his naked body. “Do all of your kind look like this?”

He flicked his eyes down at himself. “Is there something wrong with—”

“No, you’re… just _absurdly_ attractive.” Still gaping at him, she pulled him to the bed, admiring his body when it wasn’t covered in ridiculous clothing. “Will anyone interrupt us?”

He shook his head. 

She climbed onto the bed, crawling over to his side, starting to trace over his body with her fingers, which he didn’t seem to mind, waiting for her direction. Her fingers trailed over his jaw, his stomach, his toned arms. When she cupped his ass, he groaned, and she watched in fascination as his cock twitched. 

“Can you touch me as well?” Vanya asked, reaching down to stroke him, drawing her thumb over the budding pre-cum. 

Her husband didn’t make her ask twice, and she pulled her hand off of him before he shifted their position, hovering above her, with an oddly dominant look across his features. Before she could think much of it, he started placing gentle kisses along her body, his hands cupping her breasts as his lips trailed down her stomach, reaching her cunt, which was starting to drip against the bed, she was pretty sure. His tongue wedged between her folds, hands wrapping around her thighs, groaning at the taste of her before he started to lap up the growing slickness. 

“You don’t have to—” He growled, and she shut up, wondering if it was customary among his kind to do this before breeding or if he was just that enthusiastic about getting to eat her out. With the way his tongue eagerly flicked inside of her, though, she was willing to bet it was the latter. 

She’d never experienced this with anybody before, so, with each brush of his tongue, she found herself making high-pitched noises, pretty certain that the Fae was smirking as she made them. When his tongue dragged over a little, hitting her clit, she screamed, digging her fingers into his scalp and commanding him to stay there with as much force as she could mutter, a little difficult when she could barely speak without squeaking, though her husband listened to her request easily enough. 

Her eyes screwed shut, stomach tightening, and she let out a string of curses that the Fae understood, not stopping until he’d drawn out her climax as long as he could. When he crawled up to her, bracketing himself between her thighs and sloppily kissing her with his already soaked lips, she groaned, canting her hips up in hopes of convincing him to fuck her, hearing him gasp when he felt her heat against his erection. 

“You are ready for this, then?”

As soon as she nodded, he was sliding himself inside of her, biting his lip as he struggled to not be too rough with her, and she gently stroked his hair, trying to thank him for it but struggling to speak. 

“Vanya,” he grunted when he’d finally bottomed out.  _ “Vanya.  _ You are so lovely, my mate.” 

She smiled, continuing to pet his hair, and his head fell between her breasts, letting her adjust to the length of him. 

“I am ready, F—my husband.” She knew that the use of his name aloud was probably forbidden, on the off-chance of anybody listening in, and she didn’t want him to be angered with her, especially when she was enjoying this so much. “I am ready to bear your child.”

A low, growling noise escaped his throat, and she realized she’d evoked something primal within him, watching as he glanced up at her before hovering himself above her again, eyes almost feral. “You will bear me  _ many  _ children, my Vanya.” She believed it, considering the fact that she would be willing to lay in this bed for the rest of her life, doing precisely this. “And nobody will dare question the fact that you are human, my love, for you are going to be the greatest queen my kind has ever had. You already are.”

It was a little excessive in phrasing, considering she hadn’t even met any other of his kind, but his voice was sincere, clearly believing his words. She wondered what he had seen in her for him to warrant this line of thinking. 

Just as she began to ask him though, he started fucking into her, and she felt her eyes roll back in pleasure, struggling for something to grasp until his hands clasped with hers, lacing their fingers together. Even though his movements were rough, she could tell he was trying his damnedest to make this good for her, murmuring gentle praise as he rolled his hips, cock spearing into her.

* * *

They ended up spending months in their bedroom, taking breaks only when she asked, convinced the Fae was in some sort of frenzy and only capable of stopping if his mate asked for it. At one point though, she took note of the fact that she was  _ missing  _ something, alerting her husband to the matter and asking if he had some sort of medic on his grounds. He carried her to a healer, growling when she told him she could walk, prompting her to just kind of shrug off his possessiveness, imagining it was probably normal around his kind. Even when the healer brushed her hands over Vanya’s stomach, his eyes were blazing, only softening when he heard that she was pregnant with his child. 

Vanya let him carry her to their home, telling him he better keep her there forever. He just smiled and told her that he’d expect that of his wife, apparently having warmed up to such a human word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be two one-shots within this series posted tonight, and the next will be about siren!Vanya, which I’m super excited for!


End file.
